


The Key To Your Heart

by Esperata



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: In the wake of stopping the second apocalypse, Hermann and Newton work out their own system of coping and planning for the future.Just a little scene in the quiet before the storm.





	The Key To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Further to Newton liking being able to tuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/439140) by Hermannsthumb. 



> This is what I want to happen for Pacific Rim 3.

Hermann unlocked the door but didn’t advance into the room despite every desire he had to rush in and comfort. But he knew he mustn’t, for Newt’s sake as much as his own.

When Newt awoke, especially when he awoke from a nightmare as he did almost every night, he was at his most vulnerable to the precursors still resident in his mind. Twice now Hermann had been misled into approaching too hastily. Each time he had almost immediately realised his error but it meant neither man was prepared to relax their guard.

So he watched and waited as Newt sat calming his breathing, knowing Newton would never forgive himself if he hurt Hermann.

Not that Hermann thought he really would. If they hadn’t managed it when still firmly entrenched in their plan to destroy the world, he doubted they’d overcome Newt’s resistance now. Yet the fact remained they now recognised Hermann as the main threat to them and, instead of destroying the world, their focus was on destroying him.

Which only made Newt fight harder against them.

Finally Newt raised his head and looked at him. It was a familiar look and Hermann relaxed. When the precursors tried to lure him they always aimed for an expression happy to see him. Newton on his own always had a sad look to his eyes nowadays. Grateful to see him certainly but not happy. It wasn’t the happy-go-lucky Newt of old but it was _his_ Newton.

He limped into the room and sat on the bed, smiling softly as Newton immediately curled down so his head could rest in his lap and he could wrap his arms around Hermann’s thin waist.

“I hate this,” Newt murmured. Hermann said nothing but began gently stroking his hair. “I hate that I can’t sleep with you.” He pressed his face more firmly into the thigh beneath him. “Not like _that_ just… like this. You know?”

“Yes, I know.” Hermann sighed before trying to booster Newt’s spirits. “But its something to look forward to, isn’t it?”

“Its something we should have had ten years ago. Hell, twenty…” He frowned as he tried to work out how many years he’d lost. _They’d_ lost. “From the moment we met,” he concluded.

“Its not your fault.”

“But it _is_.” He rolled to stare up plaintively. “I’m so sorry Hermann. I should have listened to you. I should never have drifted with that kaiju brain in the first place. And then I went and did it again. And again…”

Hermann grabbed at where Newton’s hands were curling into fists.

“The precursors **coerced** you to drift repeatedly,” he insisted sternly. “And if you _hadn’t_ drifted that first time we’d never have stopped them and everything would have been destroyed there and then. You bought us ten years at the expense of your own mind.” Hermann lowered his own head to rest his forehead against Newt’s. “Do not hold yourself accountable for doing what you had to in order to save the world. And do not blame yourself for being brainwashed for your heroism.”

They rested together quietly, relishing the quiet comfort of having the other near, before Newt whispered,

“Do you think I’ll ever be free?”

Hermann pulled back slightly so he could stare directly into those desperate pleading eyes he’d loved so long. He quirked his lips into a lop sided smile.

“They won’t be very well able to control you when we blow them to kingdom come now will they?”

There was a beat before Newton snorted and laughed. Hermann could see his grin even as he buried his face back into his leg.

“Damn man, I forget sometimes just what a badass you are.”

Hermann relaxed and smiled down at him, resuming his gentle strokes of his hair.

“We’re going to stop them for good Newton,” he promised. “And then every night will be like this.”

“Sounds good,” Newt sighed as his eyes drifted shut.

“Do you think you can sleep again?”

“Mmhh. You better go.” A tiny frown pulled at his forehead and he unconsciously clutched tighter to Hermann’s waist.

“I can stay until you’re asleep,” Hermann assured him.

“Are you sure? I don’t want-”

“Newton. Its fine. I’ll go before you wake.” He leant down and kissed the tense forehead. “Now get some sleep.”

Newt’s whole body melted as he relaxed.

“Thanks,” he mumbled sleepily. “I always feel safer with you,” he added before snuggling closer and letting out a long slow exhale.

Hermann was sure he felt his heart stop at the sleepy words and he swelled with pride to think he could offer that security to anyone.

No. Not just anyone. To _Newton._

Especially after he had let him down so badly before, being so caught up in his own fears of inadequacy that he didn’t recognise just how out of character Newt’s behaviour had become. He would not be making that mistake again.

As he tenderly shifted the sleeping biologist, replacing his own body with a pillow and pulling the blankets up over him once more, he silently promised yet again that he would not give up until every last vestige of the precursors were wiped out.

Not for the world, or humanity’s sake, but for Newton’s.

“I will keep you safe my schatz,” he vowed from the doorway before once again stepping out and locking the door.


End file.
